With an increasing improvement of demand for life quality of people, how to purify the air environment becomes an important problem to be solved. Air purifiers and disinfectors are presented to resolve this problem. The air purifiers can purify or reduce the impurity, dust and other harmful substances in the air, and the disinfectors can kill the microorganism such as germs and bacteria in the air.
At present, the air purifiers mainly include common filtration purifiers and electronic dedusting machines. The common purifiers accomplish filtering action by fixing a filter at an air inlet. The filtering effect greatly depends on selected filter material. Generally, the filters mostly are low efficient filters or some middle efficient filters in the market, the effects of which are very poor. In the electronic dedusting machines, air passes a high voltage electrostatic plate, and then the dust accumulates on the electrostatic plate by high voltage absorption. The effect is even poorer than low efficient level. According to the different ways of disinfection, the disinfectors have various types, such as Ozone disinfectors, UV light disinfectors, photocatalyst disinfectors, etc. The fore two types require that people can't stay in disinfecting scene.
Air purification should comprise two steps, i.e., dedusting and disinfection. However, a traditional air purifier can clean impurity in the air, but cannot achieve an optimal filtering effect, thereby failing to efficiently disinfect the air. The disinfector can efficiently disinfect the air, but can't perform a dedust action. Therefore, all the above machines can't roundly purify the air.
Recently, a new air purifier is proposed to dedust and disinfect the air. The purifier includes a power connection component, an air blower electrically connected to the power component, an ionization assembly engaging with the air blower, a first control grid electrically connecting with the power component, and a high voltage grid connected to the power component. The purifier further includes a primary filtering assembly hermetically and detachably engaging with the ionization assembly. The primary filtering assembly includes a filtering septum and a second control grid. The engagement of the primary filtering assembly and the ionization assembly produces a first ionizing field between the first control grid and the second control grid, and a second ionizing field between the high voltage grid and the second control grid.
Although the new air purifier can dedust and disinfect the air, because of independence between the ionization assembly and primary filtering assembly, the purifier has some main defections as below: firstly, this independence greatly reduces the safety performance of the product, because when removing the primary filtering assembly, the ionization assembly is still subject to a high voltage, and safety of the users will be seriously threatened; secondly, a gap is formed between the ionization assembly and the primary filtering assembly, which unavoidably brings out air leakage problem; thirdly, insulation ability of the ionization assembly will be reduced since the ionization assembly are used for a long term but cannot be replaced, accordingly forming alluvial dust thereon. The alluvial dust will cause not only secondary pollution, but also high voltage discharge and other adverse consequences. At last, exposed connection of high voltage of the ionization assembly will bring about potential troubles for maintenance and replacement.